Don't Say Goodbye
by iceblueyes
Summary: Neon Nostrad heard the news that Kurapika will leave and had to do his mission. But she doesn't want him to say goodbye because he had captured her heart but sadly she couldn't make him stay.


Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. Edited.

_**Neon Nostrad's Point Of View**_

I was lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I feel like something is going to happen and I have a bad feeling about this. Before I could close my eyes and drift myself to sleep, someone had knocked on my door. "Enter", I said, without opening my eyes. The door opened and I hear Eliza saying, "Neon- sama he's here!"

"Really?" I said, feeling a little bit excited as I opened my eyes. I sat on the bed and looked at Eliza but didn't expect to see her facial expression. "What's wrong?"

"He's leaving on Wednesday", Eliza explained. I couldn't believe it. Kurapika's leaving? I can't believe he's leaving. Eliza went to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "I am not dense to realize that somehow you felt something for that young lad. Remember Neon-sama, when someone close to you goes far away think about your feelings then are different from now". I nodded. I know what Eliza meant. Somehow I couldn't deny the fact that he means so much to me because as time passes I didn't expect to fall for him-just like that. I stood up and looked at Eliza with a wry smile.

"Wish me luck on talking to him". Eliza nodded and smiled at me.

"Sometimes we need to grab some opportunity eh Neon-sama?" nodding, I left and went to see Kurapika.

/

I was standing outside his door. I breathe in and out and slowly knock. "Come in", was his reply. I opened the door and he turned, looking at me, with a confused look on his face. "Neon-sama?"

"Y-You're leaving on Wednesday?" I asked, as I lean on the closed door, hands crossed over my chest.

"Yes. Since your dad is dead. I know I have to protect you but there are things I need to do", he explained.

"Kurapika are you really leaving?" I asked again. Wishing this wasn't a dream. I don't know why but I feel a little bit selfish right now. I don't want him to _leave._

"Gomen nasai Neon-sama…"he stood up from his bed. I see that he had been packing his clothes. I could feel my lips quivering. Before I knew what was happening, he was standing right in front of me already. "Neon-sama is there anything you want to tell me?" I stiffened and looked at his eyes. I tried to hold back my tears that I've been holding. Then with a shaky voice I told him what I want to say even if I know he would never feel the same way.

"You know Kurapika, you could have left me a parachute. I didn't know I would fall for you this _hard". _He was somewhat shock on what I said then added with a shrug. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, good luck on your mission. Take…care…"I hurriedly went out of his room as my tears began to fall. I opened the door of my own room, closed and flopped down on my bed, crying. I cried until I fell asleep.

/

That night I didn't have the appetite to eat dinner so I stayed in my room. On my table I saw a pen and paper and I sat down on the chair, holding the pen. I sighed knowing that I have lost my Ghost Writer ability but as I looked outside and glanced at the full moon, I feel like I wanted to write something.

_**Don't say goodbye**_

_**Coz' I don't have tears to cry**_

_**Please do not hide**_

_**The feelings you hide deep inside **_

_**I kept this feeling**_

_**A very long time**_

_**And I never knew**_

_**They're still alive**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**In bended knees**_

_**Because my lonely heart**_

_**Silently bleed**_

_**I don't even care for myself right now**_

_**As long as you'll be by my side the whole day long**_

_**Hope you heard this simple prayer**_

_**I beg of you, don't say goodbye…**_

After I wrote the poem I didn't even know that Kurapika had went into my room, peeking over my shoulder, reading on what I have wrote. "K-Kyyaaa…didn't you bother to knock?" I asked as I covered the paper using both of my hands. He chuckled and I rolled my eyes in disagreement and added, "Did the word privacy have been deleted on your dictionary?" he sat on my bed and was grinning at me.

"Iie Neon-sama. It's my bad, gomen nasai demo I've been knocking on your door three times already. Since I didn't earn a response I let myself in", he explained as I shook my head, sighing and went to my bed and sat next to him. I kind of feel awkward knowing that I have confessed my feelings for him a while ago. "Neon-sama, why did you make that poem anyway?"

"Eh?" I only said, somewhat dumbfounded and doesn't know how to respond. "A-Anou…"

"The last part said something like _I beg of you, don't say goodbye. _Does that refer to me?" I only blushed on what he said and looked at my lap, nodding my head slowly. "Neon-sama…"I looked at him and smiled sadly.

"You didn't really have to say anything Kurapika. You don't have to return my feelings", was all I can say then added, stammering. "I-I'm going to miss you. I hope you'll come back soon", I said shyly then gasp when he lifted my chin, using his thumb. "K-Kurapika…"

"I will come back for you Neon-sama". He was gazing intently in my eyes as his face came closer. Kami-sama is he going to kiss me? I slowly closed my eyes and the moment I did his lips touched mine.

His kiss was slow, teasing my bottom lip and I kissed him back the way he did. I slightly parted my lips and he had sought entrance in my mouth. I gasped and held onto his shoulders, afraid that I might fall apart. His hands were around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Neon-sama…"he said, his breathing was ragged and I was also catching my breath.

"_I love you Kurapika_", I said, touching his face. Groaning, his lips descended onto mine once more and wrapped my arms around his neck.

/

It was finally Wednesday, the day that he will leave. I could still feel the kiss that he had given me a day ago. We were somewhat lost in that fiery kiss. The next day I couldn't help but flush when we see each other and if I'm not mistaken him too.

But right now, clutching the envelope near to my heart and holding the rail on the staircase, I feel like I'm going to fall apart. He's leaving, he's finally leaving. "Let's go Kurapika!" I heard Gon Freecss, one of his friends said.

"We would be late if you don't hurry your ass Kura!" exclaimed Leorio. Kurapika smiled at his friends when he had reached out of the house.

"All right already. We're leaving", Kurapika replied. He looked inside of the house once more, hoping against hope to see her Mistress one last time. He sighed, knowing that if he was in her place it would only hurt to see him go.

But he didn't expect that his name would be called. He looked around to see his Mistress. "Kurapika, matte yo!"

"N-Neon-sama", he said, as she stopped right in front of him. She handed him an envelope. "Anou, what's inside Neon-sama?" she blushed when she replied to him, "The poem I wrote last, last night". He pulled her in an embrace as she somewhat stiffened. "K-Kurapika…"

"I'll come back Neon-sama", he said softly, too softly that her heart is already breaking. He released her and bowed. "Until we meet again".

"Ja neh", she said as she waved at them. "Until then I would wait for you", she thought as she saw their figure slowly disappearing from her sight.

The End.


End file.
